Tophs last days
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: What would yuo do if you found out you were dieing? see how Toph spends her last days R&R!
1. Toph's last days

She gracefully walked over to him. He hadn't seen her in years.

"Eight years" He murmured. He wasn't sure if she heard him, but she did.

"Aang," Tears started falling from her eyes. Her smile was replaced with a sad look. The Avatar himself was washed over with sadness. A few months ago, a letter was sent to Aang. It had told him to meet Toph here. He didn't know why, but he came because he knew something was wrong.

"Toph, what's wrong?" He asked her. She hugged him and the tears fell endlessly.

"You know I love you know matter what?" She sobbed.

"I love you too" He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I have a horrible condition," she began pulling away "I only have a few months to live and I wanted to spend it with you" She said tears falling again. He wiped away the tears and looked at her. He hadn't seen her since she was thirteen. She was beautiful. Her features had grown more distinct and her face was thin. She was very thin. Everything about her made his heart beat twice as fast.

"You can stay with me if you want" He said hopefully.


	2. the last dance

Aang had taken Toph back to his house on Appa. It had been ages since she say that big hunk of fluff. He was getting old though.

"So what do you want to do first?" Aang asked.

"I was wondering if you would go dancing with me."

"I'd love to" Aang smiled.

He landed Appa near a pile of dirt.

"Watch this" Aang whispered. He flattened the pile and made it into a solid dancing floor.

"Nice twinkle toes" She smiled clapping.

"Ok, come on then" He grasped her hand and gently led her on to the dance floor. He dress swayed as she whirled around with Aang. The sunlight caught on her face and left Aang staring at her. They were a beautiful sight. The sun was setting and before they knew it dusk was upon them. Aang held her close and she never let go. When it was time to finish the seemingly never ending dance, he slowly dipped her. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She never wanted this moment to end.

"Toph?" No answer.

"Toph, don't go please don't go!" Aang pleaded fighting back tears.

"Calm down twinkle toes! I'm just thinking" she whispered as the last rays of light were swallowed by the stars. Aang gently lifted Toph up.

"I feel like I'm going to collapse" She struggled. Aang put one hand around her back, one around her knees and lifted her up taking her into the air temple.


	3. Natures walk

"Toph! Wake up" Aang shook her slightly.

"What?" She looked up at him with her useless eyes.

"It's lunch time, I was worried because you didn't look like you would wake up" His face looked pained.

"It's ok, I'm just sleeping in like usual," she put her hands on his cheeks.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Could we go for a walk?" She asked.

"Sure, where to?"

"Anywhere" He smiled.

"Great" He said. He walked off for her to get changed.

She came out in clothes similar to the fire nation disguise; the only difference was that it was bigger and green.

"Nice" He smiled.

As they walked along the dirt track they didn't talk. Toph loved the quiet and Aang knew she did.

It wasn't an awkward silence filled with tension, it was a beautiful silence filled with love.

The birds were chirping and the trees were swaying. Mother Nature was at her best. Toph smelled the wonderful fragrance of the flowers as she walked by.

Aang picked a rose and gave it to Toph.

"Thanks Aang" She kissed him on the cheek. Aang felt his whole face go red.

Aang was getting worried about Toph. Every time they would go somewhere she would end up tired.

He would have to carry her home. Not that he minded, it's just, seeing the helpless, sick girl she is, is hard when you have seen how alive and strong she can be.

She was strong though. Other people would just stay in bed, but she was out and about, doing the things she loves, with the person she loved. . .


	4. What hurt the most

What would have happened between Toph and Aang if this day hadn't come? What would have happened if Aang didn't do what he did?

Aang came in to Toph's room to check on her.

"Toph?" She opened her eyes wearily. She looked sickly gray. Her features were mixed with beauty and pain. Aang knew she wouldn't last the day if she got up.

"Aang, I love you" She reached her hands up to find him. He held her hands and put them around his neck.

He picked her up as gently as he could and walked her outside into the garden. Aang knew Toph loved nature.

She loved they flowers, the animals and everything about it. Even though she couldn't see she could smell.

She smelt the flowers, she heard the little animals. Her heart melted. She loved it.

"Aang, it's beautiful" Aang smiled.

"Wait, you haven't seen it" He smiled. He softly put her on the ground and held her around the waist, keeping her steady. She could feel the vibrations of the animals. She turned around to Aang and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you" She began "if I was still at my parents house, they wouldn't have let me leave bed. You gave me the strength to have a wonderful time."

"No, you gave yourself the strength. You made my time wonderful as well. Thank you, Toph" He hugged her.

She hugged back for a second and her arms fell limp around his neck. She started to slip from his grasp.

Laying her on a seat he stroked her hair. He followed a tear staining her pale face with his eyes.

"Thank you, Toph" He picked her up and laid her in the bed. Holding her hand he started crying.

He noticed the rose he had given her laying on the bed side table. Picking it up he gently placed it on her chest and put her hand over it, as if she were holding it.

He stood up and looked at her. She looked as if she were merely sleeping, which was what hurt the most. . .


End file.
